


Worry

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode s01e05 Choose Your Pain, Established Relationship, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Paul Follows Hugh into their shared bedroom after their talk in the bathroom. They are left unawares of the time anomaly or whatever the hell that was.





	Worry

Paul followed Hugh out of their bathroom, sitting down on his side of the bed and leaning back into his pillow, turning to face the other man when he got there.

Hugh sighed, turning to gaze at Paul, “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I promise,  _ doctor _ , I'm perfectly fine.”

“Okay.” Hugh nuzzled closer to his lover, “You know how I worry.”

Instead of responding, Paul scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Hugh and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Hugh's hands came to Paul's hair, sifting through it as tongues pushed their way into each other's mouths.

“Love you.” Hugh murmured as Paul's hands slipped underneath his shirt, perusing his chest and belly.

“You're so beautiful.” Paul whispered, grasping the other man's ribcage as he pressed harder into him, letting their bodies come full flush against each other. Paul threw Hugh's shirt to the floor.

Hugh smiled, taking his hands from Paul's hair and throwing off his shirt in turn, letting his fingers fall under Paul's waistband once he finished. “We can't.” Hugh said, breathlessly.

“Why?” Paul asked, pouting.

“We don't know if you're - if you're okay.”

“Doctor, doctor.” Paul hummed, kissing Hugh, “I’m fine. I just want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight's episode was so fucking fantastic! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
